Numerous different kind of naval rescue vessels are known for the purpose of rescuing people from drowning. For instance there exist numerous different kind of rescue boats of many different designs, using some kind of conventional propulsion. A general disadvantage with traditional boats is that they are relatively wide/large applying difficulty in coming close to the individual in need and/or difficulty in getting the individual on to the boat. Smaller naval rescue vessels do exist but they all have some kind of inferior stability, inferior loadability, inferior controllability and/or inferior propulsion power/power capability. It has been suggested to use a water scooter (small water jet vessel) to in a modified manner to create naval rescue vessel that could better fulfil existing needs, but up to now no such design has been made available.